Contacting Solarix
September 30, 2011, 6:56 PM Back To 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Solarix Groove (Command Center, Iacon) --- Optimus Prime nods in greeting as the young neutral enters the command center. "Good cycle, Groove. Thank you for making time to join me. Solarix has asked about you during each of our scheduled calls and I suspect he would be happy to see your faceplates and be assured we have not misplaced you." Groove offers a bow in return, giving the Prime a nervous smile. "Not a problem, sir." He says, shifting his weight slightly from one foot to the other. "I... Need to speak with the Hierophant anyways, sir. And you as well, only if you have the time, sir." Optimus Prime says, "Of course, Groove, I should have time to speak with you after this meeting is completed, or we will find another time. Solarix should be contacting us any klik now." And right on cue as he always was, the comm beeps that the incoming, encrypted transmission had arrived from Crystal City. "Solarix." The Prime says in greeting. "Greetings. How are things in Crystal City?" "They are going well. We're doing 'black out periods' to ensure our energon stores do not get too low. We are expecting a tight cycle coming up." notes Solarix as they go through the pleasantries "How is the war against the Decepticons? They've been quiet on our front. Groove!" the image smiles "It is good to see you. I am glad to hear about First Aid as well. He was in my prayers every day." "It is good to see you too, Hierophant Solarix." Groove responds, giving the Hierophant a respectful bow. "Thank you for that, sir." He shifts his weight nervously again before forcing himself to stand still, linking his hands together in front of him. "Everything continues to be fine here, as always, Solarix. A relatively quiet orn, thank Primus, now that First Aid is back among us." Optimus Prime says. "Good to hear, Optimus Prime." continues Solarix then "When do you think Groove can return to us?" Groove takes a step forward at that. "Hierophant Solarix, with your permission, I would like to stay in Iacon until First Aid is fully healed. He was very badly hurt, and I would like to be here for him, sir." He explains quietly, struggling to keep his optics off the floor. "However, if you do not wish me to, then I will respect that." Optimus Prime remains silent, allowing Solarix and Groove to speak for the moment. Solarix' smile fades a little bit but the mech nods "They are asking for you, but I will tell them that you are on family leave. I am worried you are falling behind in studies though. With Optimus Primes' permission, perhaps Flare could continue them casually until you can return. As stern as I am when I lecture, I do have a fuel pump too. Would that work for both of you? I cannot keep you there forever, though." Groove hesitates for a moment, as if on the verge of saying something, before just smiling and nodding. "If the Prime finds it acceptable, of course, Hierophant Solarix. I will make every attempt to return to your service as soon as possible." He agrees, tilting his helm forward in thanks. "I have no problem at all with Flare returning to Iacon to instruct Groove," Optimus Prime says. "Excellent. I will notify him immediately. He will follow all rules of behaviour of course as any other visitor." notes Solarix "Even if we cannot be allies, I do like to keep on your good side. Is that all, Groove?" Groove nods, bowing deeply to the Hierophant again. "That is all, Hierophant Solarix. Thank you for speaking with me." He says, linking his hands together behind his back. "I apologize for causing you so much trouble, sir." "It is in the past, your apology is accepted. " notes Solarix kindly "I do wish we could have spoken first, but I understand urgency. I probably would have done the same myself. Learn fast, and learn well. I hope to see you at the next big celebration too maybe, with your brothers. It is open toall." "It would be an honor, sir. I will try my best to return in time." Groove says, giving Solarix a small, nervous smile. "I apologize again for leaving without speaking to you first, Hierophant Solarix. I should have done so, but I felt needed to leave, and I didn't wish to disturb you, sir." "Is there anything else you need to speak with me about, Solarix?" Optimus Prime asks. "I do not believe so Optimus Prime. Thank you. As before, I am still working to convince the Council that an alliance is the best way to bring peace." admits Solarix "Primus can move mountains it seems, but not mechs." "Mechs must move themselves, Solarix." Optimus Prime smiles behind his mask, it has the tone of a very old and well-trodden argument. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." "Indeed they can, but hopefully they can be 'nudged' in the right direction. And who would not be ungrateful for a miracle in this day and age hmm? " Counters the other one with the same old smile "I best be going now. It is almost prayer time." Optimus Prime nods again. "Of course. Thank you for making time to speak with me, Solarix." "Of course Optimus Prime. Fare well, Primus guide you as well." with a nod of his head, Solarix' image fades. Groove stares at the screen for a few moments after it goes dark, optic ridges drawn down and a frown on his face. Whatever's bothering him, he forces away, and turns to the Prime with a small smile. "Thank you, sir. If you still have a few minutes, there's something I'd like to talk to you about- if you don't, though, that's fine. It can wait." "Certainly, Groove," Optimus Prime watches the young mech with a concerned expression visible in the set of his optics. The five of them may well be the first combiner team in thousands of vorns, but they are also terribly, terribly young to have been caught up so directly in the war. "Now is as good of a time as any, and I suspect that you have been considering what you wish to say for quite a while." Groove nods, smile disappearing as he looks down at the floor. He shifts his weight nervously from foot to foot, struggling to find a way to put his request, before speaking. "I understand this might not be possible, sir, especially with how things have been going lately, but... Are there many combat-light roles in the Autobots, sir?" Optimus Prime inclines his head slightly. "Are you thinking about joining us, then?" He cuts straight to the point. "There are, yes- medics and scientists being the most obvious, but there are many ways that you can help the Autobot cause, Groove. If that is your desire." "I... Yes sir, I am." Groove agrees quietly, not looking up yet. "I owe Hierophant Solarix so much, and I've tried to pay him back as well as I can, but... I don't believe we can just sit idly by anymore. I don't want to..." He trails off, shaking his head before lifting his gaze to meet the Autobot leader's. "I don't have the skills to be a scientist or a medic, sir, but I will try my hardest to do anything you need me to." "Your intention in Crystal City was to join the Crystal Guard," Optimus Prime says thoughtfully. "And Solarix and Flare would hardly have allowed that if they believed you were ill-suited to a martial role. Had you chosen a specialty there yet? Skills can be learned, but your desire for peace does you credit, and I would not want you to feel that you have compromised it in order to do something simply because Hot Spot and First Aid have chosen to join the Autobots." Groove tilts his helm consideringly, shifting his weight again. "No, I hadn't chosen a specialty yet, sir, but there was discussion of me becoming either a scout or a negotiator." He chuckles at that, though there's a slightly bitter tone to it. "Neither of those roles are much use in Crystal City, though." Optimus Prime nods. "Both would, however, be of considerable value to the Autobots- the first in our ongoing conflict, and the second particularly in working with neutrals," He taps a finger on the table, considering how much more smoothly the evacuation effort of a decaorn previous would have gone with at rained negotiator to convince neutrals to leave their homes until the danger had passed, compared to the chaos that had nearly errupted. "As a scout, your primary role would be to gather information and report back, rather than fight directly, to allow others to fight more effectively, and hopefully with less loss of life." Groove nods, the nervousness from before slowly beginning to settle. "I'm not very comfortable with fighting directly, sir," He admits quietly, forcing down the slight hint of shame that bubbles up at that. "But I'm good at being quiet and convincing people to agree with me. I understand that not wanting to fight probably makes me a little less valuable, but I'm willing to take whatever role you want me to. I just... I can't go back to Crystal City." Optimus Prime puts a comforting hand on Groove's shoulder. "Being less willing to fight is not a weakness, nor does it make you less valuable as an Autobot- or potential Autobot- Groove. If you wish to join us, we are happy to have you, although I know Solarix will be disappointed that you've chosen not to continue your studies in Crystal City. Your brothers will, I believe, be overjoyed to have you here, though." Groove's hands curl into fists at the mention of Solarix, and he stares down at the floor again. "...I don't want to disappoint Hierophant Solarix, but... I have to do this. I can't stay there and pretend everything's okay anymore. Not after everything that's happened." Forcing a smile, he looks back up at the Prime. "I'm glad to be back with my brothers, even if the circumstances are less than perfect." Optimus Prime nods. "Solarix will, I believe, understand, at least in time. The choice is yours to make." He pauses looking grave. "I wish that times were not such, and that you and your brothers were not making such a choice, particularly not so young. But we all do what we must, and I can't regret that you all have been reunited." "We just have to do what we think is right, no matter how much we may not want to." Groove says quietly, the smile still carefully in place. "I may be young, but I know what I need to do. At the very least, I think I do. And that's all Primus expects of us. I hope Hierophant Solarix understands my decision. If he doesn't..." He shakes his head to chase away the line of processing. "I'll just have to deal with that if it happens." "As I said, I believe he will, but regardless- welcome to the Autobots, Groove." Optimus Prime's optics crinkle slightly as he smiles behind his mask. "I will leave it to you to tell your brothers, and have the paperwork completed for you whenever you are ready, unless you have any other questions or concerns for me?" Groove shakes his head again, offering the Autobot leader- well, his leader now, he supposed- a more honest smile. "Nothing I can think of right now, sir." He takes a step back before bowing, the motion so ingrained by this point he doesn't even think about it. "Thank you for speaking with me." "You are most welcome, Groove. Welcome to the Autobots. Prowl or Horizon will have your assignment and any information you will need, along with a temporary transponder patch to allow you to access the encrypted Autobot frequencies until you earn your sigil." The Prime smiles. "Dismissed, Autobot Groove." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Solarix's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP